el mayordomo y la condesa
by phantomhive-kelly
Summary: al parecer ciel ah conseguido la ayuda que necesitaba para realizar su venganza en contra de aquellos que terminaron con su familia, gracias a un medallon maldito, Rachel Phantomhive,aparente decendiente del joven conde lo ayudara a resolver los misterios y ah cambiar la lastimosa historia de la familia. sebastian OC


**Ese mayordomo, espía-Esa señorita, engreída.**

(Londres, Inglaterra- en la actualidad)

Faltando una semana para navidad, las grandes jugueterías alrededor del mundo comienzan con su época más productiva y afortunada, con tantos niños en el mundo y tantos padres con dinero, la industria de los juguetes es un éxito total, sin embargo para aquellos pequeños negocios de juguetes en Europa la competencia es demasiado para la demanda de cada negocio, y como no, estando la compañía de juguetes más grande y exitosa del mundo con su instalación principal en Inglaterra.

La compañía funtom, una de las multinacionales más importantes de Inglaterra cuyos ingresos y salidas podria decirse, mantiene gran parte de la economía inglesa, fabrica, patrocina y trabaja en conjunto con varias marcas de juguetes, confitería e incluso tecnología que hoy en día es aun mejor que un juguete para los niños, desde sus comienzos en 1836 en Inglaterra la compañía ha ido creciendo de manera formidable ante los ojos de la competencia, se apoyaba principalmente en los ricos y la burguesía, pero al trascurrir los años su experiencia fue creciendo, su calidad aumentando y su fama se fue expandiendo por varios lugares del mundo, transformándola en lo que es hoy, una exitosa multinacional de renombre.

Sus dueños nunca han cambiado; desde sus comienzos esta compañía ah pertenecido en toda su historia a la familia phantomhive, procedentes de la nobleza europea y una familia muy influyente en todas las épocas en las que se han hecho conocer, hoy en día, aun mantienen su título nobiliario **(**_**conde o condesa**_**)** así mismo gracias a diversos matrimonios, también se ven honrados con familiares duques, marqueses, barones, entre otros.

La casa principal de la familia se ubica en Belgravia, un distrito exclusivo y de los más costosos de la ciudad, la propiedad posee una hermosa mansión Módena rodeada por pequeños jardines que causa admiración a turistas y ah sido usada en varias reuniones de ámbito político y de negocios, es habitada por el conde Frederick cabeza principal de la compañía, su esposa la condesa Lorette y su hija y heredera de la compañía, la condesa Rachel, mas la servidumbre a cargo de complacer y servir a la familia.

-entonces mi padre dijo que el hijo del conde trancy acababa de llegar de Alemania, había estado haciendo un curso de economía allá por dos años y ya que mi padre y el conde son tan buenos amigos y están empeñados en arruinar la historia familiar, quiere que las empresas funtom y las trancy se unan, todo eso me lleva a el matrimonio, ósea a ellos que les pasa? El tipo ni siquiera me gusta-se quejaba Rachel mientras su mejor amiga victoria, la escuchaba en una llamada telefónica.

-pero si es uno de los nobles más atractivos del país, es rubio y sus ojos son azules, en amable, caballeroso y es amigo del príncipe Harry, querida si tu no lo quieres que me espere un rato y yo me caso con el-respondió victoria graciosa.

-pues te lo regalo vicki, es todo tuyo, pero en fin, hablamos más tarde amiga, mis padres me obligaron a participar en la inauguración para la restauración de la antigua mansión de la familia.

Rachel Phantomhive es una chica que ah sido criada con todos los lujos que el dinero de su padre ah podido pagar, ah estudiado en los mejores colegios y ahora una alumna reconocida de la facultad de negocios en Oxford, no conoce lo que es trabajar duro por algo que quiere, y espera que el mundo gire a su alrededor como cree que siempre lo ha hecho.

Se dirigió a su armario y tomo un bello vestido gris que le daba a la rodilla, unos tacones negros y un bolso de diseñador, finalmente se dirigió a la salida de la casa donde un lujoso Bentley negro la esperaba para llevarla a su destino.

-permítame señorita-dijo un hombre desconocido abriendo la puerta del auto.

-te conozco?-pregunto Rachel al hombre-acaso eres nuevo

-no señorita, su padre me ha contratado para vigilarla.

-eres mi guardaeslapaldas privado?-pregunto con alegría e ilusión.

-digamos que por hoy lo seré.

-por hoy? Pregunto confundida tu nombre es?

-Sebastian michaelis, a su servicio my lady.

-pues me da gusto Sebastian, ahora vámonos-ordeno la joven y así el hombre subió al auto y partieron.

Todo era tal y como Sebastian lo esperaba, una señorita interesada solo en el dinero y como gastarlo en artículos fabulosos no tendría conocimientos sobre la historia familiar, por lo que su nombre jamás se le haría conocido.

La abandonada estructura que en la época victoriana había sido una maravillosa mansión, ahora era una casa abandonada en cuyas paredes se veía el pasar del tiempo, y los años en los que habían olvidado su existencia por completo, sin embargo ese era un día muy especial, los encargados de la reconstrucción junto a la familia phantomhive, daban inauguración al gran suceso que daría a la heredera de la compañía funtom y a su futuro esposo una nueva y renovada casa, en la cual vivirían felices por mucho tiempo.

El auto negro ya cerca del camino principal a la mansión se desvió por un camino aledaño al principal, la maleza había cubierto gran parte del terreno de la carretera, y era difícil para el auto continuar su camino, el conductor detuvo el auto y pidió a la pasajera principal bajar también, Rachel lo miro con sospecha, mas sin embargo bajo del auto, la brisa de la campiña inglesa atravesó el bosque y jugueteo con los mechones de cabello negro de aquel hombre que según sus palabras había sido contratado por el conde Frederick para servicio de la condesa; ella lo observo unos segundos, admiro su perfil y entonces le vino la extraña sensación de conocerlo, estaba segura de haber visto a ese hombre antes, aunque él había dicho que era un nuevo empelado, mas ella estaba segura que esa no era la primera vez.

-y ahora qué?-pregunto la condesa rompiendo el silencio.

-como bien sabrá su excelencia, estas tierras han estado abandonadas por casi 100 años, lo que ah permitido que la maleza haya borrado nuestro camino, el auto no puede adentrarse más en el bosque, no almenos que quiera accidentarse, así que con todo respeto le pediré que caminemos de aquí al lugar al que debemos llegar-pidió Sebastian con cortesía.

-caminar?¡CAMINAR?-grito con enojo-tengo tacones de 12 centímetros, y son de diseñador, el bosque está lleno de animales sucios, y lodo, e insectos asquerosos, y no pienso caminar entre todo eso, así que, devuélvete, nos iremos a casa.

-le aseguro que eso es exactamente a donde vamos a ir, solo tiene que confiar en mí.

-apenas te conozco, como me pides confianza, como sea no iré, ya te di muchas razones.

-entiendo-susurro el hombre caminado hacia la joven señorita-perdone por lo que hare, pero si usted no quiere caminar, permítame hacerlo por usted-Rachel lo miro con sorpresa para luego sentirse en el aire sujetada por dos fuertes brazos

-ESPERA, BAJAME, BAJAME PERVERTIDO¡-gritaba y forcejeaba la condesa en brazos del hombre que sonreía con suficiencia mientras caminaba entre la maleza.

-usted dijo que no caminaría, así que yo lo hago por usted.

-yo no lo permití en ningún momento.

-lo sé, pero no me pudo permitir perder tiempo, puesto que es limitado para mí en esta época.

-qué? Ja….y que se supone que significa eso?

-ya lo verá excelencia, ya lo verá.

Los peores pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Rachel, violación, secuestro, asesinato, ese hombre que jamás había visto, pero que creía recordar de algo, en una situación irónica, la llevaba ahora en brazos al que podía ser el último lugar en el que estaría pocas horas antes de morir o desaparecer, el era almenos 15cm más alto que ella, era más fuerte por obvias razones y muy posiblemente no estaría solo, que opciones tendrían entonces para escapar? con el pasar de los minutos, la mansión en ruinas comenzó a ser visible para ambos, Rachel admiro la fachada de la casa abandonada y recordó haberla visto en un cuadro antiguo dibujado por alguno de sus antepasados, sin embargo el cuadro mostraba una hermosa mansión victoriana y no una horrenda casa en ruinas, sin color y sin vida.

Sebastian suspiro aliviado, parecía que todo había sido demasiado fácil hasta el momento, sin embargo lo que le esperaba seria problemático, siguiendo órdenes de su joven amo, había decidido viajar a una época diferente a la suya a buscar una viajera cuya presencia en la época equivocada y su falta en la correcta comenzaría a crear estragos en la historia.

-hemos llegado-anuncio Sebastian dejando en el suelo a la joven

-que hacemos aquí, creí que la reunión era en la entrada principal de la mansión no en…..la entrada trasera-dijo Rachel observando con asco una araña que caminaba muy cerca a sus zapatos.

-hay que entrar.

-entrar? A esa casa, estas demente, que tal que hayan ratas….y fantasmas?

-le aseguro que no hay fantasmas, es posible que hayan ratas tal vez pero no se le acercaran, la única presencia sobrenatural seré yo-dijo tendiendo su mano a manera de ayuda para que Rachel la tomara.

-como que presencia sobrenatural? ¡-pregunto alarmada.

-es una broma-mintió el hombre con una falsa sonrisa.

La joven orgullosa ignoro la mano y entro en la mansión, lo que parecía una cocina estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo y cenizas, siguiendo a Sebastian salieron a un pasillo oscuro, levemente iluminado con pocos rayos de luz, ya en la entrada principal subieron los escalones hacia el segundo piso y anduvieron por mas pasillos hasta una peculiar habitación, de gran tamaño donde lo único que llamaba la atención era un bello escritorio de madera pulida, aun con la fina capa de polvo que lo cubría, era un mueble hermoso.

-cuando era niña, papa me trajo a este lugar-dijo recordando-había dicho que esta era la oficina del conde phantomhive más exitoso de todos, no recuerdo muy bien la historia pero, creo que desde los 12 años se encargo de la compañía funtom, papa bromeaba conmigo cuando no quería ir a dormir, diciendo que me traería aquí y me dejaría sobre ese escritorio, donde me encontró.-dijo Rachel recordando los momentos de su infancia.

-y no le creyó?-pregunto Sebastian.

-creerle qué?, que me encontró sobre ese escritorio?, por favor soy una phantomhive no una huérfana adoptada por una adinerada familia, mis registros familiares y médicos dicen que soy phantomhive de nacimiento, papa lo decía solo para contarme sus aburridas historias familiares.

-tengo algo para usted-anuncio Sebastian tomando algo de un cajón de aquel escritorio, limpiándolo con un pañuelo y extendiéndolo para que Rachel lo tomara

-qué es?-pregunta mirando de cerca y tomando lo que parecía un retrato en sus manos-vaya, habían fotos en aquel entonces, de que época data, la medieval?-bromeo la joven condesa-mira ese vestido, y la ropa del hombre, patético no puedo creer como podían vestirse así.

-en ese entonces esas eran prendas de alta costura, y esa la moda de la época, la fotografía data 1835 habían pocas familias con acceso a las primeras cámaras fotográficas, se debía pagar mucho dinero para obtener una, sin embargo si, esa es la prueba de que existían-explico Sebastian-la pareja que observa en la imagen, son antiguos condes phantomhive, el hombre es el conde Vincent Phantomhive, y la mujer a su lado era su esposa, la condesa Rachel Phantomhive.

-Rachel?...como yo, es increíble, se parece a mí.

-son familia, era de esperarse, usted excelencia, es una réplica exacta de la entonces condesa Rachel, aunque su nariz se parece más a la del conde vincent.

-ellos serian como mis tataratataratataraabuerlos?-pregunto mientras observaba como el hombre tomaba un medallón de oro con una piedra azul en el centro.

-no excelencia, ellos son sus padres-respondió Sebastian, colocando parte de la cadena del medallón alrededor del cuello de la condesa y la otra parte alrededor del suyo.

-te drogaste o algo?, estas personas son almenos 200 años más viejos que yo.

-es una historia bastante larga que no es mi deber explicar, sin embargo hay alguien que está dispuesto a hacerlo, observe-entonces comenzó a susurrar cosas en lo que parecía ser latín, Rachel miro a su alrededor y con confusión y terror se di de cuenta como la antigua oficina llena de suciedad tomaba vida, los muros recuperaban su color perdido, en el suelo aparecía una alfombra roja, las velas de los candelabros en la pared se encendían como por arte de magia, todo lo antiguo se volvía nuevo, y afuera lo nuevo, regresaba a ser antiguo, el escritorio recupero su antiguo esplendor y detrás de este en una silla elegante y antigua aparecía la figura de un niño; para cuando todo termino Rachel estaba sin palabras, sintió como Sebastian quitaba la cadena de su cuello y la entregaba al niño detrás del escritorio, parecía un sueño, y eso era lo que estaba pasando según la condesa, era irreal que de un momento para otro una casa abandonada recuperara su antiguo resplandor.

-gracias Sebastian-dijo la voz del niño sacando a si a Rachel de su shock mental, la joven observo al hombre que ahora de negro vestía como un mayordomo de la época-puedes retirarte

-yes my lord-dijo haciendo una reverencia al niño y abandonando la habitación, Rachel intento seguirlo pero hábilmente el mayordomo fue más veloz y abandono la oficina a tiempo para impedirle salir al cerrar las puertas, aterrada ella se dio la vuelta y pego su espalda a la pared, el niño se incorporo de su asiento y se acerco a la joven, vestía un pantalón corto color azul oscuro con una chaqueta un poco larga , traía medias y zapatos típicos en la vestimenta de los niños de una época antigua y un bastón aterrador cuya cabecera era un cráneo, uno de los ojos del niño estaba cubierto por un parche eh inevitablemente vino la imagen de un pirata malvado a la mente de la joven, quien aun sin habla trataba de pegarse aun mas a la pared en un intento de alejarse lo más posible del niño.

-que es ese vestido es muy ceñido y corto, las mujeres no se visten así, y esos zapatos son ridículamente altos, supongo que las joyas están bien, pero ese bolso no tiene gracia-dijo el niño observando con cuidado a la joven-aunque acepto que eres tan hermosa como nuestra madre.

-nuestra?...ok ya entendí, ese estúpido chofer, mayordomo lo que sea¡ me drogo, y esto es una broma de televisión, ok ya entendí, papa si me estas observando, ya basta no es gracioso-dijo mirando para todas partes y caminando con más confianza por la oficina; acercándose a la ventana se dio cuenta que los rascacielos del Londres moderno no podían observarse a la lejanía sobre las copas de los árboles y la entrada de la mansión no era lo que ella recordaba.

-ok no se ven los rascacielos, pero puede ser que estemos muy lejos de Londres.

-nos encontramos a las afueras de Londres, en carruaje no es muy lejos.

-carruaje?, ok ya es suficiente de esta estúpida broma, quiero que un Bentley me recoja o que traigan mi Ferrari california rojo, o un helicóptero, o a la Real fuerza aérea, no importa vale pero que largo de aquí¡-grito tomando su bolso y saliendo de la oficina después de casi tumbar la puerta de una patada ,comenzó a buscar su móvil con desesperación, sin embargo el móvil estaba apagado

-que le pasa a este aparato, lo tenía con carga completa¡-intentaba encenderlo una y otra vez, mas no parecía funcionar, miro su reloj pero este se había detenido, saco su ipod, pero este tampoco encendía y su tablet irónicamente tampoco funcionaba- QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO¡-grito desesperada lanzando su bolso al suelo como berrinche y cruzándose de brazos.

-bienvenida a casa Rachel, estamos en 1886, la actual reina es aun victoria, mi nombre es ciel, ya conociste al mayordomo Sebastian, te explicare todo si me lo permites pero regresa a la oficina.

-1886…..dijiste 1881…-repitió con la mirada perdida

-es difícil e entender pero

-….difícil?...esto es…ridículo-entonces se desvaneció, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo, entonces alli termino aquella pesadilla, por el momento.


End file.
